


Sick Bed V2

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Hey there! Love your blog!! Can I request one where Owen gets sick at the paddock and reader has to take him home? Lots of fluff!!!
Kudos: 2





	Sick Bed V2

It had been a rough week at the paddock, some days the crew was down by as many as half which you attributed to working so closely together. One person got sick and the rest ended up sick as well, thankfully Barry had gotten sick early on so he was already back, a bit tired but he was back. You and Owen had been fine the whole time but you had a notoriously on top of it immune system and as far as you knew Owen took damn good care of himself. It was to be expected, the paddock didn’t need the lead handler out sick all the time. Really, the rest of the workers could stand to take Owen’s example and maybe they’d be able to stop whining so much about having a cold or not feeling well.

As it would turn out, not even Owen could hold out forever. He tried to hide that he was feeling a little rough and it worked with everyone left but you and Barry. Barry started to prepare for the inevitable point of Owen being too sick to keep this up, you took some extra vitamin C just in case and kept an eye on Owen. Best case scenario he was a bit rough all day, went home and slept it off until he felt better. Worst case scenario it hit him all at once and you wanted to make sure he didn’t end up getting dizzy and falling in the paddock.

Owen was ahead of both of you, he’d been keeping an eye on the bug sweeping through everyone at the paddock and he knew better than to chance going up on the catwalks today. If he did get bad quickly, he didn’t want to have to get his way back down. If he didn’t, fantastic he’d just keep working and pretend like he hadn’t been feeling off at all. But Owen got the feeling that he wasn’t just going to brush it off and go topside later. He’d already noticed you and Barry keeping an eye on him so obviously he wasn’t keeping it as hidden as he thought.

“Drink it,” Your voice startled him, the way he jumped told you that he hadn’t even realized you’d walked over to him.

“What the hell is this?” Owen questioned, eyeing the strange mix you had in the water bottle you were holding out to him.

“Water and vitamin C, I always keep a few packets with me and from the looks of it you’re going to need the help. Can’t keep you from what you’ve already got, but it might shorten up how long you’re sick and make it a little easier on you.”

“That obvious?” He laughed, taking the bottle from you.

“Just to me and Barry, everyone else thinks you’re fine but we do know you better than they do. And you don’t look bad, you just look a bit rough,” You laughed back, ruffling his hair. “I’ll come back and check on you later.”

“Not necessary, go back to work.” Ha! Owen telling you not to do something or that you didn’t need to do it never stopped you. Besides, he couldn’t say anything if you checked up on him under the premise of a work question. He of course wasn’t that oblivious that he didn’t see through the questions you could’ve figured out yourself. The raised eyebrow any time you came over told you right off that he knew, but since he hadn’t done anything to stop you, you were going to keep it up.

As much as Owen hated people checking up on him, whether for progress or any other reason, he was letting you get away with it. Of course he knew you were making up questions to come see how he was doing, you wouldn’t work so closely with him and Barry if you couldn’t figure those things out on your own. He found however, that he didn’t mind as much as he thought he would. You were at least good about only staying long enough to see if he was still doing alright and you left without fussing over him though he probably could’ve gone without the hair ruffling. The next time you came to check on him Owen had retreated to the office to sit for a little while.

“Starting to feel a little warm there boss,” You observed, fishing the bottle of ibuprofen from one of the drawers. “Ah ah, don’t start fighting me now. If you’re lucky you’ll be able to make it through the day but you have to try and stay ahead of this.”

“How do you never get sick?” Owen questioned, draining a bottle of water when he took the pills.

“My immune system likes me? If I feel like I’m starting to get sick or everyone else is getting sick I usually make sure to up my vitamin C. Most of the time it helps me not get sick or stops whatever I was getting but sometimes it doesn’t. The trick is to only take enough to help, if I take too much it just gives me a stomach ache.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sick.”

“Last time I was really sick I was on vacation so I wasn’t around for anyone to see it. Other than that I usually load up on cold medicine and suck it up. Gotta look tough around this place.”

“You look tough anyway. What are you doing?” At the moment he was referring to your sudden decision to move behind him and wrap your arms around him.

“I think most people call this a hug,” You teased “You looked like you could use one. And I know you don’t like being told what to do, but I think you might be better staying in here a while. You’re starting to look really rough.” Just what he wanted to hear, yeah he felt like crap but it would’ve maybe been better to just feel like crap instead of looking it too.

“How’s he doing?” Barry inquired when you rejoined him. Normally he would’ve more than happily helped you keep a close eye on Owen, but he’d only just gotten over being sick and the paddock couldn’t function with half-staff and the two of them both out. You might be able to manage on your own for a little while but you were still far from the point that the girls would cooperate and you didn’t want to be the one in charge if someone got mauled.

“Getting worse, if Owen actually choosing to sit in the office is anything to go by he knows it too. He’s started getting a fever and I’m not sure he’s doing himself any favors by sticking around at this point. I’m personally hoping he’ll go home before he gets any worse.”

“Give him some time, if he’s still getting worse and he hasn’t left try and get him to let you take him home.”

“Right, because Owen will just admit defeat and let me take him home.”

“You’re probably the only one here that he would.”

“That was one time and the doctor told him that he wasn’t allowed to drive himself. I live closer to him than you do, it was convenient.”

“He picked you because he wanted to Y/N, not because you lived closer. You’re as stubborn as he is, eventually you’ll have to realize that he probably trusts you more than anyone else. He cares about you.”

“I know he does Barry, and I know he gives me a lot more leeway than he does everyone else. He trusts me to do those things for him because he knows that I’ll respect his limits and let things be if he wants them to. He won’t let someone help him if he thinks it’ll end up being held over his head. Besides, I care about him too, no big deal. You he at least trusts alone with the girls.”

“He doesn’t want you to get hurt, he knows they’re still wary around you.”

“They can’t get used to me if I’m always supervised around them. If they think their alpha doesn’t trust me alone with them then they’re never going to trust me alone with them.”

“Why do you even want to be alone with them?”

“It isn’t something I can explain, I know you don’t trust them and I know Owen only trusts them if they’re locked up but it’s just…I can’t explain it.” You were interrupted from having to offer any further explanation by the crackle of the walkie.

“Y/N.” The look Barry shot you had you laughing so hard you nearly dropped it from your hands.

“Yeah Owen?” You responded, trying to compose yourself.

“Come down here.”

“Be right there,” You responded, hooking the walkie back to your belt. “Oh fuck you Barry!” You called back to your laughing coworker as you went back down to the office. “What’s up Owen?” You had to bite your tongue to keep from commenting on how much worse he looked.

“Think you could give me a ride?” If he’d have left earlier he could’ve probably driven himself home with no issue, but he’d started getting dizzy and he didn’t trust it anymore. He of course wouldn’t be lucky to trudge through it the rest of the day, but he wasn’t getting anything done in the office and he’d get less than nothing done if he tried to venture out. It was better to get nothing done at home than stay here and risk getting everyone else sick.

“Gee I don’t know, probably isn’t the best time. I mean we’re at work, and you’re sick,” You teased, reaching around him to shove your walkie back in the dock. You could feel the heat radiating off him as you did. “Wow you’re hot.”

“I don’t think this is the time,” He tried to tease back. “Please?”

“You don’t have to say please Owen,” You responded, pressing your keys into his hand. “You go get in the jeep. I’ll be there in a minute, if you have to throw up please don’t do it in the car. You sure you’re alright to get there?”

“Should be fine.” You nodded in response, waiting until you were sure that he really would be alright getting himself to your jeep before you ran back up to the catwalks.

“Guess I didn’t have to try at all. I’m gonna get him home, do you need me back here or should I just stay and keep an eye on him?”

“Stick with Owen, he’ll probably end up needing you.”

“Hopefully not, but we’ll see.” You returned, reminding yourself not to run down the steps on your way to the jeep. Realistically you knew it would be better to at least hang around a little while just to be safe, if Owen asked you to leave you would of course but otherwise you’d keep an eye on him for a bit. “So I’m going to give you a choice. I know how independent you like to be, but it would make me feel better to keep an eye on you for a little while at least. So I can take you back to your place, or we can go to mine.” You stated as you started the jeep up.

“TV still work?”

“You mean after I made the mistake of letting you and Barry come over and the two of you knocked it off the stand? Yes, my TV still works, I’ve got some more movies and shows and a fully stocked kitchen.” You laughed, both at the memory of the near destruction of your television and Owen’s apparent priorities.

“Yours.” You probably would’ve thrown a fit if he had you take him back to his. I wasn’t like his fridge was empty, but it wasn’t exactly overflowing either and with nothing that you’d consider acceptable to feed a sick person. If you were going to stick around and keep an eye on him you should at least be comfortable and entertained instead of sitting around his place bored out of your mind. He didn’t mind the sparse living but you were doing him a favor in the first place.

“Figured as much, at least give you something to do instead of staring at the walls while you’re laid up on my couch.” It wasn’t like it was the first time that Owen had spent any amount of time at your place, or the first time he’d ended up spending the night. If you didn’t want him sweating all over your bed you would’ve just had him rest there but it would be a lot easier to wipe down your leather sofa than deal with your bed. Owen didn’t seem to mind it at any rate, he was lying down as soon as you’d thrown some blankets and a couple of pillows on the couch for him.

You could hear him flipping through channels as you made some tea and tried to prepare enough that you wouldn't be running in and out of the room every few minutes. A small unused trash bin by the couch and a handy washcloth in case he started throwing up, plenty of water, a bottle of ibuprofen, the thermometer, some light snacks. You could come back later and actually cook something if it seemed like Owen was up for a meal. In the mean time you joined him back in the living room with every intention of starting up a movie until you realized that he was already out cold with his shirt thrown on the floor in front of the couch.

“Act like he lives here or something,” You laughed softly to yourself, grabbing his shirt and vest off the floor to drape them over a chair that acted as a catch all when you didn’t have company. You moved back to the couch to cover him up with the blanket when you had to shake your head at him again. “You take off your shirt to get comfortable and leave that damn knife strapped to your ass!” You hated to tell Barry but half the time you were sure Owen let you take care of him for the little things like this. Keeping him cared for and comfortable, having to try and get his damn pants off without waking him up because it would be easier than trying to get the belt and knife off. “Shh, go back to sleep,” You murmured when his eyes fluttered open for a moment as you were covering him up. “There we go,” You murmured again, running your fingers through his hair as you kissed his forehead.

While Owen slept, your grabbed a throw blanket and curled up in the recliner with a book and the cup of tea you’d originally made for Owen. There wasn’t much point in wasting it and tea was never as good reheated anyway. At any rate your seat was in good view of the couch so you could periodically make sure he was still doing alright. You probably checked more often than was necessary considering that he was asleep but better to be on top of it. Once you’d finished what was left of the book you got up to stretch your legs and take your cup back to the kitchen. You’d just finished responding to a message from Barry asking how Owen was doing when you noticed that the man in question had woken up and looked a different sort of unwell. You were quick to slide the trash can over to him, grab the still damp washcloth and keep him from falling off the couch.

“You’re okay,” You soothed, rubbing Owen’s back as he hunched over the trash can. Willing as you were to take care of him, you hated seeing him like this. Poor thing was absolutely miserable and all you could do was basically just sit there. “Here,” You said, handing him the glass of water when he’d finally started to sit up. Half the glass alone went to Owen trying to rinse the taste out of his mouth. You could see the grimace on his face when you used the washcloth to clean up his face. “I know you hate being babied but I can’t do anything to make you feel better so can you at least let me try and take care of you?

Owen nodded, not quite trusting himself to be able to open his mouth without needing the trash can again. You could just as easily have left him at home to fend for himself but you were doing your best to take care of him while the sickness ran its course. He knew how empathetic you were and how much it was probably bothering you to not be able to do any more for him than just be there. He also knew that you wouldn’t go around telling everyone how you wiped his mouth like he was a baby. If anyone cared to ask you’d tell them that he slept it off on your couch while you watched movies. He could deal with this for you, let you have the little things and be the caretaker you loved to be.

“Sit back, take small sips so you don’t make yourself sick again okay? You still need to stay hydrate, I’m going to clean this stuff up and when I come back I’ll put a movie on.” You returned to his wordless answer, kissing the top of his head as you got off the couch. He let his hand linger on your leg as you stood, a small way of saying that he appreciated you being there. You were quick to clean out the can and rinse off the washcloth, slinging it over the edge of the can when you were done. You grabbed a fresh one, dousing it in cool water and ringing out the excess before you returned. You handed the cool cloth to Owen, letting him drape it across the back of his neck while you refilled the empty water glass and grabbed some ginger ale.

“You do make me feel better,” Owen remarked softly, scooting over so you had room to sit between him and the arm rest. “Don’t look at me like that, you do. Hell of a lot better than I’d be feeling alone in bed at home.”

“I wasn’t letting to go off alone whether we came here or went there. But it’s nice to know that I’m apparently managing to do more than just be here…or that me being here helps? However that was supposed to be meant.”

“I think you got the idea,” Owen responded, grabbing the pillows and turning your lap in to his new headrest. “Good thing you don’t live with anyone.”

“They probably wouldn’t appreciate me coming home with my sicker than a dog boss then proceeding to let him pass out half naked on the couch.”

“Pretty sure I had pants on when I fell asleep.”

“You did. I took them off because I don’t know who the hell goes to sleep with a knife strapped to their ass, it was easier to just take them off than try to get the knife off. And besides, you’re here so often it’s practically like living with someone anyway.”

“I think you just wanted to take my clothes off, you’re the one that always invites me over.”

“Got me, I decided I wanted to give you a ride after all. Your place is boring, mine isn’t. It’s nice to spend time with you not at work but not when there’s nothing to do.”

“You and Barry are the only ones I ever have over, no point in bothering with making it people friendly.”

“I’m not saying it isn’t people friendly, but sometimes it’s nice to do something other than swimming or fishing or grilling out. Your place is nice for just hanging out and relaxing, mine is nice for less relaxing fun. I like your little bungalow just fine, still not sure how I ended up with a nicer place than you did but I won’t complain.”

“I’m simple, I didn’t want or need all the fancy shit.” 

“So you picked the quiet little place by the water.”

“Away from everyone else. Then you showed up.”

“And ruined your peace and solitude,” You laughed, playing with his hair again. “I like having you as a neighbor.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, worth losing the solitude.”

“Always knew you liked me more than you let on,” You teased, flipping through your saved movies until you found you find an old favorite of the two of you. “Who’s your favorite, me or Barry?”

“You, don’t tell him I told you that.”

“I am going to secretly gloat over it for the rest of my life, knowing that I get to be your favorite.”

“Just means I expect more from you.”

“I think I can handle it. Are you cold or did you just shiver like that because you like when I touch you?” You returned, almost laughing at the way he’d shivered when you put your other hand on his arm.

“Both,” Owen sighed, looking back at you when you shifted out from underneath him.

“Two birds with one stone,” you stated, maneuvering back on to the couch so that you could stretch out in front of him. “But if you throw up on me I swear to god I won’t speak to you again for a really long time. Push me off the couch if you have to.” Off the conveniently large couch that worked out to be long enough and deep enough that the two of you could lay comfortably on it.

“I think I’m fine,” Owen laughed, “I’ll warn you if I’m not,” He added, pulling the blankets back over the two of you before wrapping his arms around you. He felt like a damn furnace and it made you want to crank the air up, but he seemed so content behind you that you couldn’t be bothered to do anything but lie there and just be a bit hotter than you’d normally like. You weren’t sure how much of the movie Owen made it through before he fell asleep again, but with the warmth and comfortable feeling you were wrapped up in you didn’t make it much longer. Curled up on couch with the movie menu flashing on the screen was exactly how Barry found the two of you when he stopped by to check in. Quiet as a mouse he shut the television off and readjusted your blankets before leaving again, laughing quietly to himself over the two of you. If that’s what it took to be the favorite Barry was quite happy to leave you to it.


End file.
